


Surpsise!

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: A pleasant surprise awaits Fareena at the end of one journey.





	Surpsise!

“...but when you came to rescue us that day, you acted without thought for your own safety to aid those in need. This is the true essence of a gunbreaker.” Radovan said to the tall, green-haired viera. “You have your own ideals to protect, your own promises to keep. Go forth, Fareena, and follow your path, wherever it may lead.”

“Of course,” Fareena smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll send anyone whom I think might be interested in becoming a Gunbreaker your way.”

“Well that’s a lot of people,” Sophie suddenly said, pointing at a large crew of adventurers strolling into town. And among that large and colorful group there was one that Fareena recognized.

“Rostik!” she shouted, waving at the dark-blue Hrothgar. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. “Oh Rostik, my wayward apprentice, it’s been ages!”

“Fareena! Uh...AGH!” He yelped as she leaped into his arms.

“Oh come now, you remember me? Your long-suffering mistress who taught you how to use a real blade?” She said, pulling out her manatrigger. Using the dull side of the blade, she forced his face to look at her. “Surely you haven’t forgotten me? The person you left behind?”

She heard muttering from within the group, noises that sounded like shame and disapproval. “I- it’s not like that! We were cohorts and companions!”

“And then you left in the middle of the night, leaving me all alone~! And when next I heard of you, why, you were captured by the Garleans and taken away to some far off facility for some sort of strange experiment. Tsk tsk. So of course I just had to stage a rescue only to find I was beaten to the punch.”

“Yeah, that was me,” A Hyur girl raised her hand. “If you want him, you can have him.”

“Mmm. But what good is a man who claims he repays his debts only to leave you hanging?” Fareena said. Her voice lowered to a worrying growl. “I don’t consider our score settled, Rostik.”

He gulped at that. “What payment do you ask of me?”

“Why, my continued companionship would be enough!” She said hugging him tightly. “Also, actually finishing up your Gunbreaker training instead of rushing off on some wayward heroics.”

A Roegadyn woman stepped forward, “Well, Rostik declared his intent to stay with us. So for now, I suppose you can consider yourself a member of Wanderer’s League.”

“Wonderful!” Fareena flashed the woman a winning smile, only to frown. “Wait a moment.” The name was somewhat familiar to her. She had heard the tales in her travels; tales of a fantastical Warrior and the compatriots she worked with, liberating two nation-states from the Empire. “Wanderer’s League. That’s a band of mercenaries associated with the famed Warrior of Light.” She looked over at Rostik. “Did you just happened to run into the most wanted group in the Empire?”

“Considering one of them saved me from imprisonment, it’s more like they found me.”

Now she was intrigued.

“Well then, you must tell me everything~!”

**Author's Note:**

> An extra credit fill for the prompt list. I picked mine or my partner's oc's at random and...I got one of theirs. So I asked for advice and he said to go for "himself when being dramatic~" Which leads to fun writing.
> 
> Special note, unless I take too long with the prompt and she's off to bed, my partner usually edits my works so give a hand to them!


End file.
